Cyborg of The Hidden Leaf
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: Response to NeoNazo356's Naruto/One Piece challenge. Naruto is critically injured, but he just happens to come across a certain blue haired cyborg. Look out Konoha because a new super cyborg is headed your way! NarutoxTenten
1. Chapter 1

Cyborg of The Hidden Leaf

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. One Piece and all related characters belong to Eiichiro Oda

Author's Note: I decided to take this challenge to get rid of my writers block. Don't worry I will be updating my other stories.

Chapter 1: The Last Battle Franky

Naruto couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. That pervert of a sensei actually threw him over the edge of a cliff!

And not just any cliff either, but a cliff overlooking a gorge so deep that you couldn't even see the bottom, even at noon when the sun was at the highest point in the freaking sky!

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Naruto cursed repeatedly as he flailed about through the air.

He quickly reached out and tried to grasp at the rocks stretching out from the sides of the gorge, however they were too damp and smooth for him to stick to with chakra, the sudden slip causing him to bounce backward into another spike sticking out of the wall, a sickening crunching sound coming from between his shoulder blades.

In the process of doing so, he had bounced forward and slammed into another one, breaking several ribs in the process.

Before he could cry out, his chin suddenly collided with another one, and he felt his teeth rattle from that one.

After sliding out into the open air once again, despite the pain in his back, ribs, jaw, and arms, he tried to form the handsigns and pump as much chakra as he could into it. However, his eyes suddenly widened in horror when his body suddenly slammed into a thick stone pillar spanning the length of the gorge, a resounding crack echoing through the air as spider web cracks formed across the stony surface.

"Thank god." he groaned. "At least I stopped."

A moment later however, the stone pillar began to groan underneath him, the entire structure shuddering as cracks visibly formed at the ends.

"Oh, crap," he groaned as the cracks reached where he landed.

The next moment the entire stone structure burst beneath him, stone and debris falling into the abyss below. Then, all he knew was black.

* * *

><p>Good news: Naruto finally reached the bottom of the gorge.<p>

Bad news: It felt like he fell onto a brick wall.

Fortunate news or not: He was in so much pain that he didn't even feel it.

For some reason his body healed itself up after every cut, scrape, bump, and bruise, but today, it seemed like whatever force had kept him in once piece had completely failed him. After bouncing around the sides of a gorge that looked like the maw of some beast, and nearly having every bone in his body break, he had finally come to the bottom of the gorge.

At the moment he was laying on his back, floating in a somewhat shallow pool of water, gradually turning red with his blood. His body was slowly healing itself up, but not as completely as it normally would. Sure his skin closed up, but now he bruised. Something that never happened before.

Looking up with weary eyes, he saw that the walls of the gorge's bottom were actually quite smooth, instead of the "toothy" walls of the gorge above. The only obstructions to the light grey walls were these strange blue crystals embedded into the stone that gave off a soft glow. When he looked up, he mentally groaned when he saw that there was no sign of the world above. Just a black ceiling above.

Letting his arm drop, he found the bottom of the pool of water he lay in. After letting his feet down and standing up, the water up to his thighs, he was surprised to find the cool, yet smooth feel of metal beneath his feet. Looking down, he saw that the entire basin beneath him was lined with metal. Looking back weakly, he saw that where he'd landed was right where the metal lining ended back to steel.

When he looked down, he saw the water flowing slowly towards the other end of the basin.

Too injured to even thinkof climbing up, he decided to drudge forward, letting the water carry him forward.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, the trek down the flow was relatively short. After about ten minutes, he came upon what appeared to be a large steel door, the metal lining stretching out to the walls as well as the floor.<p>

Said door looked ancient. And I mean really ancient, yet not to the point that it would be covered in rust.

However what really caught his eye was the skull and crossbones on the door. However it didn't look like the standard skull and crossbones that marked poisonous chemicals. It looked like one of those "jolly rogers" he read of in pirate books as a kid.

The skull's chin had three points to it, and on top there was a tuft of distinctly blue hair with a cowlick pointing upwards. The left side of the skull was also shaded black with what looked like three bolts set above the brow.

"Weird. What's a place like this doing down here?" Naruto wondered to himself before the eyes on the jolly roger suddenly glowed blue.

The next moment, a horizontal wall of blue light flowed out of the eyes and roved down his body, apparently scanning him. After a few minutes, the door suddenly opened, and the water that Naruto was standing in was suddenly swept behind the door before closing behind him.

* * *

><p>After getting swept past the skull-marked door, Naruto was once more embraced by darkness. However, a few seconds later, a light went off above his head. Then another, and another, until suddenly an entire facility spanned out before him. Down the middle was apparently the same channel that sucked him in, while the rest of the lab was on raised platforms. The walls were stainless steel, and the ceiling was so clean he could see himself. Every bloody, beaten, and bruised inch of himself.<p>

"Good grief. What in the world happened to you?" a somewhat synthetic voice said from the left.

When Naruto looked down to the left, he was surprised to see what looked like a metal man walking out from a hallway that went into the wall. And not just any regular metal man, but a massive metal man with huge cube-shaped arms, spherical shoulders, and a wide chest. The parts of him that didn't look purely mechanical were covered in pale skin that looked like a mix between metal and regular skin, almost like skin grafts on steroids.

The real kicker however was that his face, though entirely metal, looked pretty much the same as the one on the door, all the way down to the triple-pointed chin, though at the moment he looked like he'd been clean shaven.

"Am I dreaming?" Naruto asked as he looked around. "This is all just too, strange."

"Strange? You're the first guest I've had in several centuries. Now that is strange," the metal man stated.

"Ooooogh." Naruto groaned before finally letting himself fall on his back. However, before he could hit the ground, the giant metal man held out his arms towards the blond, a pair of plates in his palms opening. To the blond's surprise, a pair of thin, mannequin-like arms stretched out from his palms and grabbed his shoulders before lifting him up and setting him down onto a medical bed.

"If I'm not dead, then where am I? And who are you?" The metallic stranger replied,

"Well, as for the first one, you're in my secret laboratory at the bottom of the world. Or at least as close as you can get without hitting a sheet of bubbling magma," the metal man said. "As for who I am, I'm just your not-so average cyborg, Franky."

"Franky? What is this place? I know it's your lab, but what is all this doing here? I've never seen anything like this before," Naruto groaned as the end of the bed slowly raised.

And from that point, the cyborg known as Franky told Naruto his life's story. From the beginning to where he worked for a fish-man named Tom, his days building Battle Frankies, the completion of the Seat Train, and the day the World Government of so many centuries ago took away the man he saw as a father. From that point he told of how he got hitby said train, and then rebuilt his body from pieces of metal and equipment he found on a ship drifting by where he'd been washed away to. After that was a summary of his adventures with a group known as the Strawhat Pirates. The real kicker to his story however was when he told about how he gradually pushed his mechanical skills further and further, replacing bit by bit of himself until he'd essentially become immortal, though had regret of abandoning the yoke of his human flesh, and how some part of him wanted to continue.

After that, Naruto told his story. How he was thrown out of the orphanage as a kid, over-charged on everything and everything, and generally treated like dirt. However, he also said he wanted to prove them wrong about him and that he would be the greatest Hokage there ever was. Then there were recent events, up to the time that he was thrown over the edge of the cliff, had the crap beaten out of him, and then ended up there.

"Man, I've heard of some wacked-out training methods, but that seems to take the cake," Franky said scratching his chin. "Tell me, how are things up on the surface? I haven't been up there for about 70 years."

"Could be better. Could be worse," Naruto found himself admitting. "Anyway, my body doesn't seem to want to move anymore, and I can't break my promise to Hinata. Think you could repair my body? Make me into a cyborg if necessary?"

"That depends. How much time do you have until you have to face this Neji guy?" Franky asked.

"About three weeks," Naruto answered.

"Whoooo. Three weeks eh?" Franky whistles as he rubbed his chin. "Well, if I work through the next two weeks straight on your body, wake or sleeping, I just might be able to have something workable by then. Afterwards, if we really push you on the physical therapy, we may have you up and running just in time to kick that Neji guy around for what he did to your little girlfriend."

"S-she's not my girlfriend!" Naruto said with a blush on his face.

"Whatever you say kiddo. Whatever you say." Franky said as he started wheeling the bed down one of the hallways.

"We've already spent long enough getting to know each other. For right now, we need to get to work." he said pressing his nose down, his bald head suddenly growing hair in the same style as the jolly roger on the door.

**FLASH FORWARD 3 WEEKS**

* * *

><p>It was just a regular day in Konohagakure, and Izumo and Kotetsu were bored out of their minds! Sometimes they really hated guarding the main gate. But soon something in the distance caught there attention. As it got closer they saw it was a person. Said person looked to be around 6 feet tall, wore an orange jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the bicep, a black muscle shirt, orange shorts with blue stars on them, was barefoot, and had a silver chain that held a Leaf forehead protector plate around his neck. The person also had medium length blond hair that went up into a small pompadore, a metal nose, and three short spikes on his chin. But what really caught the gatekeeper's attention was the gigantic forearms and hands that reminded Izumo of an old comic strip about a sailor that ate spinach to get stronger. Said forearms also had the Leaf symbol tattooed in red on the top of each. When the person got closer the gatekeepers saw whisker marks on his cheeks and couldn't believe their eyes. It was Naruto Uzumaki! The new Naruto walked up the them and handed them his identification card and said,<p>

"Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's new Super Cyborg, reporting for the Chunin Exams!" Naruto then gave a thumbs up and smiled, reminding the guards of Might Guy minus the shining teeth. After clearing with the gate and reaching the arena where the final part of the Exams were to take place, Naruto stood at the entrance and yelled,

"GET READY TO FACE SUPER CYBORG POWER, NEJI!" and with that Naruto ran inside.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cyborg of The Hidden Leaf

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. One Piece and all related characters belong to Eiichiro Oda

Chapter 2: Cyborg VS Byakugan

The arena was abuzz with excitement as the crowd waited for the next match: Neji Hyuga VS Naruto Uzumaki. Neji made his way to the fighting area and began to wait for Naruto, who no one had seen for three weeks. After 15 minutes of waiting, Neji began to believe Naruto had simply decided not to embarrass himself and forfeit. Genma was about to pronounce Neji the winner by default, but suddenly an orange streak crashed into the arena causing dust to fly everywhere. Once the area cleared, everyone looked in shock at the person who stood in the small crater.

"Hello, Konohagakure! It's me! The new and improved Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto yelled as he began to flex his muscles. Everyone was speechless, barely able to make a connection to the old Naruto and this new being. He certainly looked like Naruto in the face, minus the metal nose and chin spikes, and sounded like Naruto. He even wore an almost sickening amount of orange, but it was almost impossible to believe this was Naruto. Neji quickly got over his surprise and said,

"So it seems you've changed a lot in the past three weeks, but it changes nothing. I was fated to win the battle and no matter how many changes you make to yourself you will always be a loser." Naruto was angry that Neji still talked down to him, but he didn't show it. Instead, Naruto smirked and said,

"Keep believing that. It'll make it all the sweeter when I show you just how wrong you are." Genma decided to get the show on the road and said,

"If your done talking, let's get a move on. Fighters ready?" Naruto and Neji got ready as Genma threw his hand down and said,

"Begin!" Neji activated his Byakugan and ran toward Naruto. Naruto smirked and held his right fist toward the Hyuga and yelled,

"STRONG RIGHT!" and his fist shot from his arm and slammed into Neji's gut. Neji fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, and saw that Naruto's fist was attached to a chain that retracted back to his arm. This caught everyone by surprise, making them wonder if Naruto was a puppet of some kind. Neji thought the same thing, but quickly put it out of his head as no one could learn how to make a puppet like that in three weeks, especially the dead last.

"What are you?" Neji asked, well more like demanded. Naruto smirked and replied,

"I'm Konoha's new Super Cyborg! Wanna give up now?" Neji got up, ignoring the remaining pain in his abdomen, and used his Byakugan to look inside Naruto and saw that much of Naruto's body was made of machinery now. He also saw a red chakra moving through all the parts, seemingly powering them.

* * *

><p>Up in the stands, Sakura thought aloud,<p>

"A cyborg? What's a cyborg?" Tenten, who was sitting in front of her, said,

"A cyborg is half human/half machine. They're extremely rare since it would take a super genius to make one. I think Neji might actually be in trouble here." Sakura then asked,

"Why do you say that? And how do you know so much about cyborgs?" to this Tenten replied,

"Usually cyborgs have a lot of special weaponry which could give anyone trouble. And I came across a book on them one day when I was doing some weapons research." Sakura thought for a moment before scoffing and said,

"Please, Naruto's just going to embarrass himself, cyborg or not." Tenten turned her head and stared at the pink haired girl in disbelief. Did she really have that little faith in her teammate? Sure Tenten was having her doubts about Neji's victory now but she didn't think it was hopeless. Tenten decided to turn her attention back to the fight, were it looked like Naruto had the major advantage.

* * *

><p>Neji unleashed a flurry of Gentle Fist strikes, but they did nothing against Naruto's metal body. Naruto, who was just standing there taking the strikes, decided to bruise Neji's ego and back handed him across the face. Neji was thrown back a yard from the force of the hit, but was surprisingly able to get up. Neji stood there in a world of pain and dizziness as Naruto stood smiling.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to quit now?" Naruto said, with a victorious smile still on his face. Neji scoffed and replied,

"Why would I quit when I'm fated to win?" Naruto's smile faded and he said,

"Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds? I would have admired your drive if you weren't such an idiot." Neji scowled at the blond cyborg and replied,

"You of all people have the gall to call me an idiot? I wasn't the dead last of my class! I'm a Hyuga prodigy!" Naruto shook his head and said,

"You're an idiot because you think fate decides everything. You wanna know how I became a cyborg? I fell into a gorge. Nearly all of my bones were crushed and I was in so much pain it all felt numb. I floated down the river that was at the bottom of the gorge and came across the lab of the greatest inventor in the world, Cyborg Franky!"

The Hokage, Tenten, and many more were thunderstruck at the mention of that name. Cyborg Franky was a legend dating back hundreds upon hundreds of years, back to the time when pirates practically owned the seas. While some were indeed skeptical of Naruto's claim, the evidence was to hard to refute.

"According to your idea of fate, I should have died. But I was found by Franky who saved my life by turning me into a cyborg. People make their own fate. I decided to become a cyborg so I wouldn't die, something I don't think anyone could of predicted not even fate." Neji just scowled even more and focused even more chakra into his hand and aimed for Naruto's heart. Naruto could almost see the amount of chakra Neji was pumping into his hand so he did the only thing he could do.

"Propeller Mode: Slice!" Naruto said as his waste lifted a couple of inches and four metal blades folded out around his waste. The blades began to spin around Naruto rapidly, making it impossible to attack him head on. Neji barely had time to stop before he was chopped to pieces by the blades. Naruto smirked as Neji tried to find a way past the blades, but couldn't. Naruto decided to end the fight right then and there. Naruto grabbed his right wrist and peeled off the skin like glove, revealing the metal beneath. Neji didn't pay attention to Naruto's action as he was to busy trying to think of a way to get around those spinning blades. Naruto deactivated his propellers, allowing Neji to attack. Neji got in close and was about to unleash a large gentle fist strike at Naruto's heart, but Naruto quickly slammed his metal fist into Neji's side as he yelled,

"STRONG HAMMER!" Neji cried out in pain as he felt several ribs break. Neji fell to the ground gasping for breath. Genma knew that Neji couldn't continue after a hit like that so he declared Naruto the winner.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe it. How did he win?" Sakura said in disbelief. Tenten was also shocked though not as much as she would have been if Naruto wasn't a cyborg. Naruto then appeared next to them and said,<p>

"What do ya mean how did I win? I'm the Super Cyborg of Konoha!" Sakura glared at him and said,

"Yeah well it doesn't mean that you're better than Sasuke." Naruto blinked in confusion since he didn't even mention Sasuke, but shrugged as he saw Lee hobbling over to him on crutches.

"Naruto, that was a most youthful battle! When my injuries are healed we must fight!" Naruto laughed and replied,

"Sure thing Lee." Everyone then turned their attention to the next match, Sasuke Uchiha VS Gaara. However after half an hour and Sasuke didn't show up, Gaara was declared the winner and was set up against Naruto next. Naruto made his way back down to fighting area and stood in front of Gaara, however beforeGenma could begin the match, Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in the arena.

"Sorry but you've been disqualified for being late. Naruto Uzumaki will be fighting in your place." Genma said. Sasuke was enraged and said,

"What! Your seriously going to let that dead last idiot fight instead of me?" Genma replied,

"He won his match so he gets to go. Now get out of my arena before I have you forcibly removed." Sasuke growled and was about to protest again but Naruto spoke up and said,

"You heard the man Sasuke, get your ass out of here!" Sasuke and Kakashi looked over at the new Naruto and were visibly shocked at how much the blond knucklehead had changed in three weeks. Kakashi told Sasuke to follow him and after scowling at Naruto for moment Sasuke followed the Copy Nin. After Sasuke and Kakashi were out of the fighting area, Genma started the match.

"Ready to die Uzumaki?" Gaara said as his sand began to flow from his gourd. Naruto smirked and replied,

"Not today." Naruto then charged as Gaara sent forth his sand.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Cyborg of The Hidden Leaf

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. One Piece and all related characters belong to Eiichiro Oda

Author's Note: Sorry to everyone who has been waiting on the next chapter of this, but I got ideas for a couple of other stories and I kinda forgot about this. Again sorry to keep you all waiting, but when I have to choose between my own new story ideas or a challenge I'm probably gonna go with my new story. Well enough of that, now on to the chapter, which I hope was worth the wait!

Chapter 3: A Fight Interrupted

Naruto and Gaara stared each other down, as the red head began to surround himself with sand. Naruto knew how Gaara fought, keeping his opponents at a distance and letting his sand do the work. So the blond cyborg decided to play it the same way. Naruto held his left arm straight out in front with his palm facing Gaara, his arm then rotated inward and his wrist opened like a door hinge. Then a hole in his left hand opened up to reveal a gun sight, shocking everyone in the arena.

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Naruto yelled as a cannonball fired from his arm, and broke through the defensive sand wall Gaara had put up. The cannonball slammed into Gaara's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Gaara was getting nervous, if not for his sand armor he would have been dead! Gaara decided to wipe out his foe quickly and unleashed several streams of sand toward the blond cyborg. Naruto quickly said,

"PROPELLER MODE: LIFT OFF!" As his waste lifted a couple of inches and four metal blades folded out around his waste like in his fight with Neji, though this time Naruto lifted off the ground. Yes Naruto was now flying around the arena, albeit haphazardly, to avoid the sand.

"YEAH! BET YOU NEVER SAW A FLYING NINJA CYBORG, HUH?" Naruto yelled happily as the crowd was once again amazed by his new cyborg powers. However, since there wasn't any real controlling mechanism for his flight, Naruto wound up crashing into several trees as he began to spin out of control. The crowd then went from being amazed at Naruto and to being amazed at his stupidity. Naruto decided that Lift Off mode was a bad idea and deactivated it. Naruto slowly got up and looked over to see Gaara with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Are you done? Because if you are I'll be killing you now." Gaara said as he again sent his sand at Naruto. The Super Cyborg quickly twisted his left arm inwards without moving his left hand at all and exposed four small slots in his wrist as he said,

"Shuriken Left!" And four shuriken shot out faster than anyone could see, and hit Gaara in the chest causing his sand to drop as he looked down in surprise to see that they had cracked his sand armor. Gaara pulled the shuriken out and saw a red liquid on one of them. Gaara's eyes widened as he began to hyperventilate.

"BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!" Gaara frantically screamed as he clutched his head, as he began to breath heavily.

* * *

><p>Up in the stands, Gaara's siblings looked down in horror and fear. Horror because Gaara had never been hurt before, and fear because of what Gaara might do now. On the other side of the stands, Tenten, Lee, and Sakura continued to watch the fight in awe.<p>

"First Naruto can fly, and now he can shoot shuriken from his arms? THOSE ABILITIES ARE MOST YOUTHFUL!" Yelled the Green Beast of Konohagakure. Sakura just stared at Naruto, unable to comprehend how strong he was, but she still believed he would lose though. Sasuke, who had just come up into the stands a few minutes ago, was seething with hatred for Naruto.

'How did that loser get so strong?' Sasuke thought as he continued to glare at his teammate. Kakashi was unreadable, though he did make a mental note to ask Naruto about how exactly he changed into what he is now. Tenten, who was enjoying seeing a cyborg in action, was barely able to hold in her happiness. Being a weapon expert, seeing all this weaponry in action was a real treat for her, and she had a feeling that what Naruto had just shown was only the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

><p>Back down in the fighting area, Gaara had enclosed himself in a dome of sand with a hole in the front of it. After waiting a few minutes and seeing that nothing was happening, Naruto decided to crack that dome open. Naruto lifted his shirt, showing his stomach, as he opened it revealing a containment unit. Everyone in the stands fell over anime style as they saw Naruto reach in and pull out a T shaped pipe. Naruto then attached the top of the pipe to connect both of his arms together, then aimed the remaining end of the pipe at the dome. He then sucked massive amounts of air into his abnormally large arms, thus making them grow even larger. When his arms where at critical mass, he stopped sucking in air as he simple said,<p>

"Coup de Vent." And a massive blast of air shot out from the end of the pipe that was pointed at Gaara's dome. The air blast cracked apart the sand and sent Gaara flying out of it. However Gaara was different now than before, as one have of his body was covered with an organic sand like substance. Gaara got up and roared, revealing that have his face had taken on an animal like look. Naruto eyed him curiously, as he heard the sounds of fighting coming from up in the stands. The Super Cyborg looked up and saw Kakashi, Might Guy, and several other jonin fighting some masked ninja. Now Naruto might not be the brightest bulb, but it was obvious that something was up. Seeing that Genma had gone up into the stands to help with the fight, Naruto decided to follow his example and activated his Propeller Mode to fly up there. Naruto made it into the air, but as he was about to reach his destination he felt something wrap around his feet that proceeded to pull him back down into the arena.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU UZUMAKI!" Gaara roared as he used his sand covered arm to pull him down. Naruto thought quickly and deactivated his propeller mode and was pulled full force toward Gaara, who was not expecting this, and quickly repositioned him self to punch Gaara on the way down. This tactic succeeded and sent Gaara sailing into the wall. Gaara got up just in time to see Naruto's now metallic fist flying toward him as he heard,

"STRONG RIGHT!" But Gaara quickly blocked with his sand covered right arm, but was still knocked back into the wall. The sand wielder wasn't done yet and followed Naruto's example, as he shot his sand fist at the blond.

"LEAF SHIELD!" Naruto said as his he held up his right arm, which formed into a circular shield, blocking the attack.

"FRESH FIRE!" Naruto shouted as he breathed fire at Gaara. Gaara blocked with his sand arm, but it was turned to glass from the heat. Naruto ran up and shattered the arm, then pounded the red head back into the wall. Seeing that Gaara wasn't moving anymore, Naruto flew up to the stands to help out but as he got higher up he could see that all over the village there were fights going on.

"This can't be good." Naruto said to himself as he flew into the stands. Down in the arena, Gaara got up and glared at the flying cyborg and growled,

"This isn't over Uzumaki. Not by a long shot." Gaara then ran up at the wall and began to scale it to get at the blond cyborg.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! Hope it was worth the wait!<strong>


End file.
